Vida
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Reto para cada sensación una estación de EEQCR. Porque la vida se torcerá, aunque lo niegues, poco a poco, desgastada, como decían y siguen diciendo, al ritmo de las estaciones. - Scorse - Gui
1. Primavera - Ambición

**Gui**: Yo y mi estupidez no habíamos guardado esto, así que lo estoy reescribiendo. Reto express (escrito ahora mismo) Para cada sensación una estación, del foro El Escorpión que coleccionaba Rosas. Ya sé que son sensaciones, pero yo lo he interpretado a mi manera. Para mi, la sensación es la estación. En fin, ya veréis. Los he escrito con las estaciones de Vivaldi de fondo. Escuchadlas: son perfectas.

**Discalimer**: (1era parte): Yo...

* * *

**Vida**

Primavera – ambición

Silencio. Necesitaba silencio. Pero hasta el sonido más nimio era constante, irritable. Nadie se calla cuando vuelve a salir el sol. Florecen las plantas. Todo es verde, todo es cantábile, todo es delicado, ligero y tiene una fuerza oculta entre tantos brillos. Todos van acompasados al mismo son. Todos son felices. Todos…

Pero claro, ella estaba por encima de ese "todos". Ella había pasado noches enteras en vela pero no para nada. Ella era la mejor de su curso. Como las plantas y las sensaciones de todos los que iban a compás, ella se crecía. Subía, se hinchaba y era cada vez más importante, cada vez más. Cada vez más todo. Los profesores se sorprendían cada vez más con ella. En una ocasión los había oído hablar entre ellos. "No sé qué superlativo usar" había dicho la profesora McGonagall. Y ella había crecido aún más. Era constante, era imparable. Como la vida, no había manera de frenarla.

Se mecía ante la ambición. Se complacía al observarse. Se sentía completa. Y ante el tablón de anuncios, sabía que estaría ahí, en el primer puesto, siempre por encima, siempre superándolos a todos. Y debajo de ella, el eterno segundón. Su amiga Megga intentaba superar en vano al eterno segundón, pero Rose, detrás de las palabras de ánimos, sabía que lo importante no era que Megga fuese siempre tercera, sino que Scorpius Malfoy no la superaba.

Por alguna extraña razón, iban paralelos. Y las paralelas no se cruzan nunca. Siempre hay una por encima de la otra y nunca es la otra. Ella llevaba los solos de la melodía. Ella dirigía el colegio desde su alta postura.

Todo el silencio que no había tenido llenaba la habitación cuando aparecían las notas. En un instante, en un vistazo, todo el mundo la admiraba. Incluido él.

* * *

Rose es espléndida, ¿sí?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	2. Verano - Agobio

**Gui**: Debería dejar intervalos de publicación entre capítulos para reviews pero no sé si podré dejar tanto, visto que mañana ya no tendré internet. So... lo publico todo junto.

**Discalimer**: (2nda parte): ... no ...

* * *

**Vida**

Verano – agobio

Hacía calor. Todos los cuerpos eran pesados, se movían con torpeza, lentamente. A golpes. Sin energía. El calor los tumbaba a todos. Nunca lo habían vivido de forma tan fuerte. Ese viaje se había vuelto algo pesado por culpa de la temperatura. Por algo el desierto estaba cerca. El norte de África había dejado de ser tan atractivo desde que lo pisaron los Potter, los Weasley y Scorpius, invitado.

Ella también estaba cerca. Se le pegaba a cada rato. Lo hacía de forma sutil, en silencio, piano, tranquilo… Peor él lo veía. Como una avalancha de sonidos imposibles, como una avalancha de calor insoportable. Lo veía, lo sentía, era un agobio constante, todo el rato pegada a él…

Sí, era simpática, era maja. Era guapa. Tenía el pelo rizado y rojo, como algo que le había fascinado toda la vida. Los rizos eran algo increíble. Y era agresiva con la mirada. Siempre le había mirado por encima del hombro y eso le gustaba. Y cuando llegaron juntos, al clímax del desprecio mutuo, hubo un terrible accidente. Todo empezó a apelmazarse. El odio, las exigencias mutuas, la competición. Cayeron al otro lado y hubo una gran masa negra al pie de la montaña. Negra como el odio, como el carbón. Estaba toda desordenada, como si todo el trabajo que habían hecho no hubiese servido para nada.

Tanto habían disfrutado el uno contra el otro. Lo divertido que había sido todo eso… Todo lo que había y que no ocultaba nada. Pero ahora sólo había una masa desordenada y negra, una melodía silenciosa y atacante que no cesaba. Insoportable.

Ella le besó una noche. Le volvió a besar a la siguiente. Llevaba todas las vacaciones intentándolo. Cada vez de una forma distinta, intentando provocarle. Quizás tentarle. Hacerle sentir curiosidad… ¿Quién sabe? Se había calmado para subir poco a poco y entonces sin que nadie se lo pidiese le había acorralado contra una pared. Se le había acercado sin miramientos. Le había arrastrado. Le había manoseado. Le había hecho sentir cosas extrañas. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer todo eso. Todo eso. Toda esa mierda negra que había al pie de la montaña y que le estaba atacando.

Sus lenguas se movían la una contra la otra en un universo caótico de sensaciones ardorosas. Había manos por todas partes, hacía un calor insoportable. Scorpius solo quería librarse de Rose, que se fuera y le dejara en paz. A la vez quería tomarla. Quizás así se iba. Si le daba una lección. Si le partía su pequeño corazón.

* * *

Y Scorpius es malintencionado.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	3. Otoño - Venganza

**Gui**: Ya sólo falta el último. Escuchad las Estaciones de Vivaldi, ¿eh?

**Discalimer**: (3era parte): ... soy ...

* * *

**Vida**

Otoño – venganza

Ella era hermosa. Era maravillosa. Era encantadora. Era buena alumna. Todos la querían. Todos pensaban que era increíble. Todos la cortejaban. Todos la querían. Rose, la flor que sobrevivía al otoño que se cernía sobre sus compañeras. Mientras ellas habían dejado la belleza y todas sus tácticas para ligar en Hogwarts, ella había dejado allí los granos y los traumas. Ahora nadie superaba su encanto. Estaba decidida a enseñarle al mundo cómo ella no merecía ninguna tontería. Ella merecía al chico perfecto.

Ninguno se atrevía a hacerle nada malo. Ella se dejaba engatusar un poco y luego era perfecta. Y ellos la amaban. Luego era ella quién de alguna manera les hacía ver que ellos no era lo suficiente para ella, sin que creyesen que no les quería. Se iban por su propio pie al ver que la hacían "sufrir". Los tenía a todos y ninguno le hacía daño. No tenía el corazón roto. Era feliz.

En algunos sueños, veía niebla por todas partes. La niebla quería poseerla. La rodeaba como un amante. Intentaba forzarla. La hacía llorar. Y ella lloraba en la cama, rodeada de niebla, sin poder escapar. Al despertarse las lágrimas se habían secado y se había olvidado del sueño.

No faltaba nada en su vida. ¿Por qué iba a faltar nada? Ella estaba completa. Ella era feliz. ¿Qué podría faltarle? Lo tenía todo. Nadie le hacía daño. Todos giraban a su alrededor. Ella bailaba. Era perfecta.

Y siempre moviéndose de un lado para otro, solo veía la vida pasar. Se dedicaba a disfrutar de lo que tenía, de todas esas hojas de otoño que movía el viento. Ere frescor especial de la estación. Ese ni frío ni calor. La ropa que podía llevar. Los colores de los árboles. Era un verano indio, en Conecticut. Había ido allí a estudiar y todo marchaba sobre ruedas. Las vistas desde su habitación, la temperatura, la compañía…

Nada faltaba en su vida. Todo era perfecto. Todo era naranja, rojo y amarillo. Nada faltaba. Nada de nada. Nadie especial. No.

* * *

¿Cuál es el carácter ausente?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	4. Invierno - Obsesión

**Gui**: El Invierno de VIvaldi es lo más bonito... Y no sé si he conseguido transmitir con este la estación... Aunque al final, está claro, creo...

**Discalimer**: (4ta parte): ... Rowling.

* * *

**Vida**

Invierno – obsesión

La seguía viendo. Ella seguía ahí. En las cabinas de teléfonos. En los peinados afro que se encontraba por todas partes. En el frío de las calles. Todo le recordaba a ella. Esa especie de fuego que le había consumido en pleno verano. Toda esa necesidad convertida en odio. Toda esa mierda negra. Había movimiento. Las calles se activaban. Se llenaba de verde artificial, sí, y de rojo. Había rojo en los escaparates. Había rojo en los regalos de navidad. Había rojo en su pelo, en su boca y más abajo, todo era rojo en ella.

La necesitaba. Quería tenerla. La quería ahora. Llamaba a Albus, todo el rato. De día, de noche, cuando fuera. Siempre podía culpar a la diferencia horaria. Albus no contestaba. Está en la Madriguera. La vi ayer. Está estudiando fuera. Está con un nuevo chico. Está en Turquía de viaje. Está con otro chico. Es feliz. Tiene un hijo precioso, se llama Gabe. Sí, él también tiene el pelo rizado, pero negro. Sí, soy el padrino. Rose se ha ido con otro y con el niño. Ahora se va a casar. Dice que tiene la vida resuelta.

Nunca estaba donde él estaba. Nunca estaba con quien él quería que estuviese. Pero se acabó. Llevaba demasiado tiempo matándose pensando en ella y cada muerte era menos satisfactoria. Iba a ir a por ella. La veía en sus sueños. La veía en la calle.

Estaba en la calle, frente a él. Así que la siguió. Había un chico con ella. Un chico de unos once años. ¿Su hijo? Lo dejó en otra casa y siguió su camino Se paró a tomar algo en un bar. Todos los días hacía cosas así, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba siguiéndola? Un día la abordó. Le agarró la mano y ella cayó en sus ojos. Y él se la llevó. La secuestró. La metió en una habitación de hotel.

Ella gritó un poquito y lloró mucho, decía "gracias" todo el rato. Y luego susurró su nombre. Él se durmió con ella.

Llevaban así un año cuando ella dijo que no quería mentirle a su marido. Y Scorpius cayó al vacío. La quería la necesitaba. No sería de nadie. Solo podía ser suya. Y fue suya, dejando de ser del mundo.

* * *

Final definitivo. ¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
